


Unexplored Territory

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Unexplored Territory

"'One moment of patience may ward off great disaster. One moment of impatience may ruin a whole life.' You said that to my once, you know." Ukoku's voice had a strained quality to it.

Koumyou's fingers traced over the knobs of the younger monk's spine, admiring the arch to his back, the suppleness of his smooth olive skin, the handiwork of the elaborate bindings that held his thighs tight to his calves. Ukoku's arms had been treated in much the same manner, lashed together from elbow to wrist in a thick red satin sash.

"A fat lot of good those words of wisdom did for you," the older monk chortled as he stepped lightly around the younger man's prone figure.

Ukoku raised his gaze, his eyes warily following Koumyou's movements. He'd never felt so vulnerable before. Two bare feet planted themselves in front of him on either side of his arms. From that vantage point, Ukoku's dark eyes could only raise to Koumyou's chest.

Damned robes. He fancied the older man was sporting quite the erection from the view _he_ had. Koumyou squatted with feline grace, bringing his cloth-covered groin that much closer. It may as well have been on the other side of the planet as far as the dark priest was concerned. It was equally out of reach.

Koumyou's thumb traced over Ukoku's forehead and he shivered beneath the touch. He felt his nipples tighten and his cock twitched as cool fingertips ghosted over the planes of his face. He pouted when Koumyou pulled away. The older monk stood and walked in measured steps, until he was behind Ukoku.

The hair on the back of his neck raised once again and his breath hitched now that he couldn't see the other man. He could hear him though, fiddling with something, and then the unmistakable scent of sandalwood filled the air. Massage oil.

"If you'd listened to me back then, you wouldn't have had to settle for the boring life of a monk-scholar. By now you would have seen half the world." Koumyou's voice was soft and even as the oiled tip of what Ukoku could only imagine was a dildo slowly worked its way into the younger man's tight channel. He let out a sharp _hmpf_. The old man never failed to surprise him! Koumyou twisted the toy deeper inside and then slowly withdrew it before pushing it back in again; he repeated the action in an agonizingly slow pace. Ukoku arched his back and rested his forehead upon his arms as he felt the first pulses of his come spattering against his belly.


End file.
